


The Cabin in the Snow

by untoldstory21



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Snow, Winter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: To celebrate Yuletide Zelda and Link take a trip to the Tabantha Tundra to enjoy some alone time and rest.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 32





	The Cabin in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I use Yuletide in this as it represents the winter solstice, which I feel is fitting for a civilization that is presented in Breath of the Wild. This truly takes place between the original game and the sequel which will eventually come out. Please enjoy.

A year and a half had passed since the 100 years of Ruin had come to an end with Calamity Ganon finally sealed away. Zelda slowly began to stir awake, though the warmth of the thick sheets on the bed and her lover’s body pressed against her made it hard for her to open her eyes. She could hear a crackling of a fire, while the icy wind whistled outside. Finally, a faint radiating light from the fireplace pushed Zelda’s eyes open. She looked to see Link in a worn-out long sleeve, his arms loosely wrapped around her as he stared at the fire he made only 20 minutes ago. 

“Good morning my princess,” he said brushing a piece of her short blonde hair out of her face.

Zelda gave Link a slight glare due to him using her former title, now “endearing” nickname. After they had sealed Ganon, Zelda saw how the Hylian people lived without a true leader. So she decided to devote herself to be a researcher full time. However, if requested, she would act as the Hylian representative when politics needed to take place with the other residents of Hyrule, such as the Gerudo, Gorons, Rito, and Zora. Until maybe one day looking at reclaiming the throne. But until then, she could focus on her research and spend time with her beloved.

“Good ... morning my knight,” she said, still half asleep. 

She pressed deeper into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Slowly her eyes began to wander around the wooden cabin as she started to come out of her sleep. The cabin had little in it besides a basic kitchen, a fireplace, a table with two chairs, a bearskin rug, and a bed, which they were currently in. Out the window, the Heba Mountains could be seen as well as the snow-covered ground.

“Link,” Zelda mumbled, still trying to wake, as her face was pressed against his chest.

“Yeah?” He replied softly, rubbing her back.

“Thanks for renting the cabin in The Tundra so we could celebrate Yuletide in the snow.” She leaned up giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“You’re welcome, plus you needed a break.” Returning a small peck on his lover’s lips.

Soon both got out of bed, Link cooked up some meat that he had preserved from a quick hunt he did the day before. Meanwhile, Zelda sat at the table, waiting for Link to serve the meal. The two happily ate together, as they did most mornings. Zelda had come to love Link’s cooking more than anything in the world, it was different from the royal chefs but had a more homely feel.

After breakfast, Zelda changed out of the Champion’s Tunic, which had now become her favorite sleep shirt. She carefully put on her winter clothes. She was thrilled to have learned Impa had successfully saved some of her clothes from before the Calamity. Now adorned in her white and gold outfit, Zelda waited for Link to finish putting on his Snowquill outfit. As he dressed, the former princess couldn’t help but have her eyes wander over and study his body. She had seen him shirtless, and much more for that matter, several times now. But something about it kept drawing her in, was it the scars, was it the muscles, was it because it was him, or maybe all three. But it seemed to always captivate her. Link looked up and caught her glance, only for the girl’s face to start turning red. He didn’t say anything just smiled. 

“Don’t tease me like that!” Zelda couldn’t contain it anymore, she said in a huff. 

“Didn’t think I was, I’ll try better next time.” The knight couldn’t help but laugh.

Once they were both fully dressed, they went out into the snow. The wind had died down and for miles and miles, snow now laid on the ground. The sun could be seen and made the ground glisten. 

“So are you ready for our winter walk?” Link held out his hand.

Zelda stopped her memories and started to take her back to when Link wouldn’t talk, just a knight in her service, reaching out his hand to guide her. Though back then, his back was straighter, his muscles tenser, every ounce of him was rigid. But now at this moment he was calm and relaxed, the open hand more inviting and not bound by duty. She happily took it.

“I am!” She beamed with a large smile.

The two began their walk together. Zelda informed Link how Impa and Paya had sent them a letter for Yuletide as they would not spend it all together as they had last year post the sealing of the calamity. Zelda’s face turned red as she began to inform Link how much it still shocked her that Impa really had become more relaxed in her old age.

“Her letter even joked about if we would have kids. She was never like this while she was the role advisor.” Zelda said, throwing her hands in the air.

“Do you not want kids?” Link grinned.

“Umm.. I ... now don’t you start this too!” Zelda stumbled for a second, regaining her words. 

She wanted a family, but they were both still young, and there was so much to do before that happened.

Link looked at her red cheeks knowing it wasn’t from the weather and laughed as he knew her answer.

Zelda went on to explain that Kakariko Village, Hateno, and Tarrey Town had put up decorations for Yuletide and winter. Soon most of Hyrule would get some snow and get colder. It was evident in the amount that the Zora were prepping for colder waters. 

As the couple continued to walk, Zelda stopped and examined different wildlife that came out in the harsh cold environment. Each time Link would be right by her side, asking questions and letting her explain all the wonders that laid before them. 

The sun began to set sooner than other places as the Tabantha Tundra was in the Northern region of Hyrule. They began to head back to the isolated cabin. Along the way, Link grabbed some more wood for the fireplace and the fire pit they would make outside. It wasn’t long before they were back and Link had got the fire outside going, while Zelda prepared the ingredients for the winter stew inside. 

As Zelda prepped she heard the door open and turned around to see Link under the doorway. Above his head nailed to the wooden frame was a small plant. She knew what was happening, yet was surprised none the less. Zelda made her way over to him.

“Where did you get the mistletoe?” Zelda wrapping her arms around Link.

“When we were out walking.” He said, returning her embrace.

“Who would have thought the wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness would be so romantic?” She smiled.

“Would you rather me not?” Their faces edge closer together.

“I prefer you to be you, and if that means getting mistletoe for the doorway, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Zelda smiled her hands slowly cupping his still cold cheeks.

“Good, cause I love you the way you are as well.” Link replied.

“I love you to..” before Zelda had time to finish her confession she felt Link’s warm lips on her own.

Her eyes closed as she gave in to the sensation. She felt so alive, she felt like she was finally living for herself. Soon their lips parted and her eyes opened to see Link’s smiling face. 

“I love you,” is all that could escape Zelda’s lips.

Zelda felt the warmth from his lips continue to wash over her body, even though they had parted, as they stood in the doorway. Link’s hand brushed her hair past her ear cupping her face with a smile. Everything was still, and that was okay. There was no longer a need to rush to stop a calamity, to figure out why powers weren’t manifesting, or to even rule a kingdom. Now they were just two souls getting rest. Times such as Zelda couldn’t believe this was real.

After holding in her feelings for the knight for so long, hiding her love due to status and uncertainty, it was a relief to be so open with him. When she found out he remembered her and he shared in those feelings, after the Darkness was sealed, was a memory she would always cherish. Now they were lovers and true partners in all that they did. 

“Zelda…” He stared into her eyes, she could hear her heart beat faster.

“Yes, Link?” Her mind raced on what his next words could be.

“Are the vegetables ready?” Link said snapping Zelda out of her thoughts.

Zelda gave a slight frown as her beloved’s stomach had once again broken the mood. But she couldn’t stay mad at him, why was that? The question made her even more irritated at times. As it was the one question she could never figure out the answer to.

“Yeah they are and so is the meat, is the fire ready?” She replied, the two still embracing each other; Link nodded in understanding. 

But before she knew it, Zelda was once against Link’s chest in a deeper warm embrace. She looked up to see his smile. A smile that at one point she thought she would never see but is now part of everyday life. She couldn’t help but smile back as a small laugh erupted from her mouth as she looked at him.

With a small peck place on his cheek, she separated from him finally to grab the ingredients for the fire. Zelda felt the blood rush to her face as she stepped out in the cold air for the first time in a while. She lowered the pot on the fire for the stew to begin to cook. Then, she sat down on the log near the fire. Link sat next to her watching the pot and the flame carefully. As the meal began to heat up Zelda moved closer to her love not just simply to be in his company, but also due to the cold. She carefully interlaced her arm with his and held his hand leaning into his body. She felt the heat from both him and the fire as they got ready to eat. 

It wasn’t long before Link poured the stew into some wooden bowls. They gave a short prayer to the goddess Hylia thanking her for the food and the year that was coming to an end. The couple enjoyed the meal and once finished they cleaned the materials using a basin of stored water near the cabin. 

After the dishes were done, all that remained was the fire and the couple. Zelda once again leaned against Link, though the air and snow kept her cold being by him and the fire still kept her warm. It was relaxing that they had each other in moments like this. 

“You want to know why I wanted to come here with you?” Link asked, leaning his head against Zelda’s.

“I thought it was to celebrate, see the snow, and to have time for just the two of us?” Zelda said watching the fire dance in the hearth.

“Well, that is part of it. But mostly ... look up.” Link said pointing to the sky.

Zelda tilted her head to see the colors of blue, green, white, yellow dance across the sky in waves. She had never really seen the Northern Lights in person before, something about it mesmerized her. 

“It’s beautiful!” She said unable to control her own mouth.

“It sure is!” Link replied.

The two sat there taking in the elegant beauty that nature had presented. That was one of the joys of adventuring together seeing these moments with each other. Eventually, Link reached behind him and pulled out a small cloth-covered parcel with a red ribbon on the top.

“Here in honor of the solstice, I got you this. I hope you enjoy it.” He said handing Zelda the gift.

“Link, you shouldn’t have. But … thank you.” Zelda took the gift and slowly unwrapped it.

Inside was a well-worn book, but Zelda knew it well. It was her old research journal with added pages from Purrah and Robbie about the new information that had been acquired over the years. Zelda thought it had been destroyed in the Calamity.

“Link … where did you get this?” She said moving her fingers over the rough edges of the cover. Her eyes did not leave the book as she analyzed it carefully.

“I found it while exploring the castle one day earlier in the year, then I had Purrah and Robbie look it over and add some updates.” He smiled.

“Thank you, I thought this was gone forever.” Zelda’s face lit up as she turned to her beloved.

“Well I’ll be honest, I also have something for you.” The former princess said. 

Zelda quickly went inside carefully putting away the book and grabbing a small flat rectangle object.

The object was covered in a similar cloth but it had a good ribbon. Link carefully opened it. Revealing a picture in a glass frame. The picture was of the two of them in front of their house in Hateno. Link remembered the day well, it was when they got the new sign in front of the house. The sign read “Link & Zelda’s House,” fully displaying that it was also Zelda’s home. It was the day that the building really felt like home.

“This is beautiful thank you!” Link said with a smile.

Link got up to put the photo inside so it didn’t get damaged. Then he rejoined Zelda outside. They both stayed close to the fire and each other.

“Happy Yuletide my princess.” Link said.

“Happy Yuletide my knight” Zelda replied.

With that their lips met for a kiss as they enjoyed the rest of their night at their cabin in the snow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner than later as the holidays are fast approaching. I hope you enjoy and with Age of Calamity out, I have more Zelda stories on the way. Please comment and leave Kudos if you like this story. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
